


Superbowl 2024

by Canadian_31



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Fluff, Football, M/M, Team as Family, superbowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: The gang get thogheter for a lifetime event at the Superbowl 2024 and Alex never though it's will change evertything.It's my take on the Theme Football Team/Sports for Chalex Week day 1!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851256
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Superbowl 2024

**Author's Note:**

> First thank you so much for Holy3Cake to have been my beta reader for all Chalex Week, your comments made me confident enough to do it!! You are the best! I wish an Happy Chalex Week 2020!!

Nobody in the class of 2019 could have predicted that five years later, they would be noticing something this mind-blowing. Luke Holliday watches the weird group compose of Alex, Clay, Tony, Caleb, Zach, Jessica, Diego, Tyler, Estela, Ani, Taylor, Charlie’s dad, Peter, Bill, and Carolynn all present in the lodge of the Sun Life Stadium in Miami for the Superbowl 2024 between the 49ers of San Francisco and the Seahawk of Seattle. The lodge was next to the 49ers bench. They all had grown up and moved on with their life, but the shadow of Liberty High was still in everyone's minds. They were all here to support Charlie's first chance to become the youngest quarterback champion since Ben Roethlisberger and the first rookie to lead his team to a Superbowl since 2009. He had been recruited in University by the San Francisco 49ers and he was the star quarterback and the new star of the team. They were all dressed with St-Georges #12 jersey. Luke was watching how everyone was catching up, but his eyes turned to Alex. The young man seemed to have find peace and it look good on him, and Luke felt almost jealous of what he and Charlie had. 

Sure, they had ups and downs and a bad breakup, three years ago, that was for almost four months were Charlie was mopping in his apartment not sure what to do with his life. But the moment when he got the call from the recruiter, Charlie knew, breakup or not that Alex needed to be the first to know. The new NFL player went to their old apartment to tell him and they made up. Luke really envied the love they found in each other and the strength to face the world. He could definitely be proud of them. Alex looks proud but at the same time so nervous. 

"Standall, man, everything will be okay, Charlie is a very good player and their team is very good’’ Luke said to bring him back on earth, but that made everyone turn to face Alex who sighs.  
"I know he is good, but I’m nervous every time and I know how much pressure he put on himself for this. It’s the accomplishment and being ask all the time if he will be the newest quarterback champion is hard on him.’’ Alex said quietly.  
"Alex, I know it’s true but, he will be happy anyway because you and all of us are here for him’’ Charlie’s dad said reassuringly.  
"I mean fuck, at 22 he is playing in the Superbowl and he as the best statistic since Eli Manning’’ Peter emphases. 

They all went quiet as Blake Shelton sang the national anthem and the players made their way to the field. They all stand and cheer when they see Charlie coming in. The Game starts and the Seahawk had the ball first, Alex shook his head even after five years with Charlie he still struggles with the complexity of Football. Sure, he was way better now than in the beginning, but he still finds it hard to follow. But god his boyfriend looks amazing and hot in the gold and red uniforms of the 49ers. Then out of the blue, they saw Charlie throw the ball and the receiver made the first touchdown of the game. The 49ers fans starting to scream, everything was so loud, but Alex had to be strong for Charlie and be here for him all game long. By the end of half time, it’s was pretty close 21-17 for the 49ers so nothing was done. The half time show was a partnership between Coldplay and David Guetta. 

"Only two quarters left, this is killing me!’’ Zach exclaims.  
"Alex are you okay’’ Jessica asks, concerned.  
"I’m fine, it’s just very overwhelming, but I need to be here for him all game long like he was there for me so many times’’ Alex said.  
"He is very lucky to have you’’ Diego said  
"No, I’m the lucky one’’ Alex argues back,  
"That not true man, you are really kind, and yes we were jocks in school and we didn’t get along but when Charlie is with you he is even brighter than normal and your love for him gave me hope man. Charlie is as lucky as you are’’ Luke said making everyone look at him with amazed eyes.  
"He is right, you know, you both deserve happiness and your love is sincerely fucking tooth-rotting, but it does give me hope too’’ Zach said squeezing Alex's shoulder.  
"Thank you all for being here, it’s meant a lot to the both of us’’ Alex said with a smile.

They all smile at him and the half-show was a success and the third quarter were about to start. Alex felt his heart pound in his chest when Charlie made is way to the field again. He was playing with his hand when he felt his father sitting next to him and just hold his shoulder. This simple gesture helps him focus on Charlie and the game. All of them were on their feet by the end of the third quarter. Charlie lead his team to two more touchdowns making the 49ers lead to 35-17. Charlie watches the board as they made their way back to the locker room for the break between the third and last quarter. He was getting butterflies in his stomach, he was a few moments of a Superbowl championship. 

"Okay guys, one last quarter to go! St-George you do an amazing game, but now we have to be more focused than anything, they have nothing to lose now! So, 49ers are we ready to win that trophy!!’’ their Captain scream  
"YES,’’ the team cheers. 

They made their way back to the field and Charlie when to give something to his coach. 

"Coach, can I ask a favor can you hold this and give it to me at the end of the game whatever the result’’ Charlie ask smiling  
"Yes St-George, go make the world proud’’ the coach said with a smile. 

In the lodge the stress was at his pick. Everyone holding to everyone, as the time started for the last part of the game. No points were made so far and the clock mocking them showing only 5 minutes only to the game. But in Football five minutes can equal 20 minutes or more. So, nothing was done. Than a member of the coaching staff came to see them. 

"The game is almost over, we are allowed to bring the family and close friends to the bench, so please follow me’’ the man said as the troop followed him out were all the others families and friends of the 49ers players were gather waiting anxiously for the end of the game. Alex was trembling, he wanted this night and this day to be the most amazing moment for his boyfriend. 

"Alex, Charlie will be happy either way because he has you. You both went through so much. You and Charlie are made to do the long run. So, don’t get too stressed and just enjoy the moment’’ Diego said surprising him.  
"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you and Luke. I know that you had always Charlie’s back since the begening and it’s was you that made us prom Kings after all’’ Alex said smiling at the memories.  
"Well at that time neither of us really had a date, but Charlie and you deserve it more than anyone else, so it’s was easy! Only two more minutes and you will be the boyfriend of the new NFL star!!’’ the Latin man said

And it did the horn blast in the stadium, Charlie and the San Francisco 49ers were the 2024 Superbowl champions. Alex started screaming with all of his family and his friends. They saw Charlie held the trophy and smile at them went he spot the group in the crowd. His smile was the highlights of the moment and then the president of the league took the microphone and announce that Charlie was named the MVP player of the game. Alex looks at Charlie’s dad and they both had teary blues eyes. They were so proud of him. Charlie took the MVP plate and hold it high as he took the mic from the president. 

"Thank you to all the fans in the stadium and all the 49ers fans watching at home, we couldn’t have done it without you!!! And I want to thank my teammate, An MVP need a better team to be able to win! I want to thanks all the coaching staff, our coach Johansson, the medical, and everyone. I want to thank my dad for being the most supportive man on earth. I want to thank all my friends and family. I want to say to all the kids watching, it’s get better and look I’m proud bisexual quarterback MVP player of the Superbowl so never gives up!! And my last thank is for the love of my life, Alex, thank you for being you and always stay by my side. I love you more than anything. This victory is yours too!’’ Charlie’s said happy tears making his eyes shine. 

The quarterback made his way to the crowd and the journalist to his family and friends. He hugs his dad who holds him proudly saying that his mom his also so proud of him. Then he got hugs from everyone until he got the person that matter the most. Charlie just opens his arms and Alex encircles the younger man's neck and their lips finally meat. Alex feeling the sweat and water on Charlie's lips. The kiss reflected all the happiness and all the joy of the moment, they were both lost in each other and their heart were pounding in their chest. When they broke free, they just smile words wern't needed. Then Charlie’s coach made is way to him. 

"I think that could be the best moment Charles’’ the older man said with teary eyes  
"Yes, you are right’’ Charlie said taking back the content that he gave his coach befor the end of the game and turn back to face Alex.

Everyone than stop talking around them, as Charlie put one knee down in front of Alex. Who looks at him with wide eyes. Zach and Jessica holding each other tearing up, just like Luke and Diego did. Ani, Clay, Tony, Caleb, Taylor, Peter, Estela and Tyler were all jumping and smiling more than everyone else. Charlie’s dad and Alex's parents look at each other feeling so happy for their boys. 

"Lex, I know you will have my head to do this in front of all these people, but today, we prove that things can be better. There is nothing more I wanted than share this moment with you. Alex, you are the love of my life. Since Liberty High at the moment you accept my granola camp cookies and that you accept to hold my hands during the drill. You are the kindest, amazing, and passionate person I know. I wish to be with you for all eternity and I never want to let go. You are my missing puzzle piece and I love you more than words can express. You are the reason I win today; you are the reason I get up every day. So, Alexander Dean Standall, will you marry me?’’ Charlie said with littles tears rolling on his cheek as he opens the small black box reveling the most beautiful ring Alex never saw. 

Alex was lost of words. His heart wanted to erupt from his chest, so he starts to nod his head as he felt is own happy tears roll. "Yes, Charles Hayden Brixton St-Georges, I will marry you and I will have your head’’ Alex answered in a shaky breath. Charlie jumps to stand and gracefully put the ring on Alex's finger. Then their lips meat again with a new taste in this passionate kiss. The sweet taste of being fiancé to each other. When they broke apart for air all their friends englobe them in a group hug and at this moment Alex and Charlie did represent real and sincere happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fic made you happy and that Chalex Week start on a good note :) Your review and kudos mean the world to so if you want to take the time and see tomorrow for the next story! :) Happy Chalex Week to all of you!
> 
> And here is the link of Chalex Week on tumblr go see the amazing work their to :  
> http://chalexweek2020.tumblr.com


End file.
